Remote services provide techniques for allowing a client to access to applications and data stored on a server. User input is send over a network to the server and audio and graphics are sent from the server to the client. Currently, when a remote user logs onto a server they are given a remote session (which has a certain set of components) and when a user logs onto a computer they are physically next to they are given a console session (which has another set of components). While these component sets have some overlap they have diverged over the years and a hybrid session that includes aspects of console and remote sessions would be beneficial.
One area that could benefit from a hybrid session would be the area of high fidelity remoting. High fidelity remoting techniques are being developed for a driver model used in a console session: a driver model that is different than the one used in remote sessions. Thus, a hybrid session including the driver model of a console session would be useful in order to generate remote sessions that can handle high fidelity remoting.